Ronin
Information Coming Soon History Coming Soon Powers *Regenerative Healing Factor: Ronin possesses a superhuman healing factor that surpasses in power of even Wolverine's ability. It allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Ronin is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow missing limbs and organs. **Foreign Chemical Resistance: Ronin's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is almost impossible for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a massive enough dosage. **Disease Immunity: The regenerative qualities of Ronin's healing factor also extends to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. **Halted Aging: Ronin's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to a near halt, if not complete halt. His life span is extended to such a degree, that he is even alive and still in his prime centuries after his original acquisition of his powers. **Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Professor X. **Superhuman Strength: Because of his healing factor, Ronin can push his muscles to levels beyond the natural limits of an ordinary human being without sustaining injury, giving him superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting in more than 800 lbs and is shown to lift up to 2 tons. The exact limit of his strength is unknown. It is also confirmed that his bones are much denser than a normal human's, though not to the degree of the likes of Wolverine or Sabretooth. **Superhuman Stamina: Ronin's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **Superhuman Agility: Ronin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Abilities Ronin is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Ronin himself is among the most skilled fighters in the world. He is a master of the sword, is a master marksman, and is more than capable of using a number of other weapons. He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, English, amongst other languages. Limitations Like Wolverine, a lethal wound can kill Ronin. He can die if his head is severed, or if submerged in acid, for example. Also, he will die if his power is stolen from him (thus inhibiting his ability to age, and any age-related damage to his body would quickly resurface). Category:CaddenCategory: Males (WH)Category:Mutants Category:Cadden (WH)